This Is The World We Live In
by Stardustmermaid
Summary: Tom Riddle Jrn. Young Boy. Orphan. Wizard. This is the story of Lord Voldermorts school days and the events leading up to him becoming the most feared wizard of all time.
1. Chapter 1

So guys! My first ever fan fiction. I debated for a while on what to do and decided to do the story of Lord Voldermort/Tom Riddle when he was at school.

So basically its going to include

The orphanage

Him finding out about his family

The Chamber of Secrets

Finding out and making Horcruxes

The Death Eaters

Even though he was conceived under a love potion I decided I want include him falling in love with someone, if you want to know what happens, you ll have to read

Thanks for reading! 


	2. The Journey

Tom stared grumpily out of the window at the gloomy darkening sky. Why on earth did they pick today of all days to take us on some stupid outing?

"Oi Freak! Are you talking to yourself? Hey everyone, freaks talking to himself again! Tom tried to shut himself out but the word freak rang in his ears. So what if he was a freak, he didn't really care, let them laugh at him, they will soon pay.

They were getting close now. The grey, murky sea was visible over the horizon and the other were starting to get agitated and excited. Tom never really cared for 'outings' they were a waste of time in his opinion. The matron told him that he would enjoy it more if he made friends. Friends. Friends were a waste of time. Tom had never had a friend his whole life. People had tried to make friends with him but when they saw what he could do, they backed off. Oh well he didn't need friends.

A little while later, Tom found himself sitting on the beach. Alone. That's how he liked it. He watched the twins Lucy and Sophie closely. They were petite and very skinny, there long flowing hair bouncing along as they ran. God he hated them. They were just perfect! He studied them for another 5 minutes until they noticed that he was staring at them. The

They came over.

"Oi Freak, what you staring at!"

"Nothing…. Tom mumbled

"You were staring at us, so you're a pervert now as well as a freak"

Tom felt the anger build up in him. "I want to show you something" he half shouted at them. "Over there in that cave…


	3. The CaveThe Snake

He had no idea why he was doing this, it just felt right. He led the two giggling girls towards the entrance and paused.

"What's wrong Tom, you better not have dragged us here for nothing?" Lucy started to say to him.

"No", he replied hurriedly," it's just through here"

They started to head into the cave mouth. It was a very unpleasant place. Huge numbers of dead insects and fish were littered around. And an overpowering smell of rotting flesh entered his nostril. He heard the girls behind him shudder, clearly not liking the place. This brought a small smirk to his face.

"Tom" a voice behind him whispered.

He turned round a looked at them. He could see they were scared, this, again, put a smile on his face. He liked to see other people scared or hurt; it gave him a sense of satisfaction that other people were feeling what he felt all the time.

"Tom, can we leave now?"

He didn't reply

"Tom! We're leaving, why we came here in the first place is a mystery, You're such a freak! No one wants you, your family didn't want you, so why don't you go and join your pathetic mother, 10 feet under the ground!

This hurt Tom more than he realised. He felt the anger build up inside of him…

"Don't you dare say that!", The anger was building now, "You horrible, spiteful people, if anyone deserved to be dead, it should be you!

Suddenly, the cave started to collapse around them. Just a few rocks at first, then the larger rocks. Tom ran from the cave as fast as he could. He could hear the twins screaming from somewhere in the cave. "Serves them right", he muttered to himself

The screams got louder, he hesitated and turned around. Should he go back?

"No"! He told himself firmly, " They got what they deserved".

10 minutes passed and Tom sat himself on a rock looking out at the sea. He liked the sea. Even on a cold, murky day like this, the sea was pleasantly calm and somewhat soothing. The collapsing of the cave had stopped, he couldn't hear any more rumbling noise and deep down he hoped the girls had managed to get out- But still hurt of course.

It was getting late now as the sun started it slow descent to the horizon. Matron would start to look for him, but he didn't want to be found. He would wait here till they forced him back by the scruff of his neck. He glanced again at the sea and noticed a small water snake sliver from the crashing waves.

It looked at him.

"I wish I was a snake" Tom whispered to the snake "No cares in the world, no parents telling you what to do. You can be free.

"Itssss notsss a veerysss nice life, beingssss a ssssnakke" the snake replied to Tom.

"You can understand me!"

"Of courssse I cannns, Do you thinksss yoursss imagining thisss"?

"Well, maybe, I don't know anymore" Tom replied solemnly

A shout echoed in the distance

Tom turned around hastily. "go" he said to the snake "Matron hates snakes, she'll probably kill you if she sees you" 

"Byess Tom Riddle" The snake said as it slide away into the distance.

"Wait how do you know my name! Tom shouted after the snake, but it had gone.


End file.
